


Lug and Anode and the temple of doom

by moosetashioedmonocle



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Eating out, F/F, that's it it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10089773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosetashioedmonocle/pseuds/moosetashioedmonocle
Summary: Being trapped and slowly starving to death seems like a bad way to go. Luckily, there's always a last resort.





	

“Luuuuuuuuuug,” Anode whined for the fifth time in an hour, draped dramatically over the strange altar that they had come to investigate. Of course, the altar ended up being just a glorified dining table for a bunch of weird organics, and the temple itself was in so much disrepair that the place had fallen in slightly when they pushed their way in. That had been four days ago. Now, they were still stuck, had catalogued everything worth noting about this place, had recharged as best they could, and still had no means of getting out.

“I know. I know. You’re starving. I’m starving. We’re both going to starve to death. You said this not nearly five minutes ago, Anode!” Lug snapped, trying desperately to ignore the low-energy readings on her HUD while she fiddled with her panpipes. Music was not helping the situation, but it was lightening the mood, at least for Lug. Anode kept laying face-down on the table, occasionally making her presence known with hunger pains.

“Luuuuuuuuug!!!” Anode whined again. Lug knew she was doing it on purpose, Anode was barely bigger than her, and though she did go through energon quicker, there was no way she was dying already. She was, however, starved enough that it was beginning to affect her. Anode probably couldn’t transform anymore. Lug could, but maybe only twice before she’d be stuck. Their best chance at not dying was still Anode, even if she was presently delirious and annoying. Hunger did bad things to a mech.

“Tell you what, Node,” Lug said as she subspaced her panpipes, getting up and walking to the table. “If it means you’ll figure out a way out of here, then I…do have something left you can eat. Not much, though.”

“Lug, I’m so hungry I can barely see straight, I’ll take what I can get,” Anode huffed from her faceplant on the table. Lug patted her companion twice on the helm, out of sympathy.  
Lug hopped up onto the table, leaning back on her elbows and spreading her feet beside Anode’s shoulders, and with a face hot as lava, she slid her panel back. Anode’s head sprung up out of shock, drinking in the scene before her with eyes as hungry as a turbofox.

“What.”

“A mech can live off transfluid, you know. It’s not much, but it might be able to tide you over until you can get us out,” Lug explained, which was actually almost hard to do given the way Anode scanned over her frame. The adventurer didn’t move, didn’t say anything, was too hungry for a quick quip and a funny one-liner, apparently.

Anode did, however, lick her lips ever so slightly.

“Well? I thought you were starving,” Lug said cheekily, and barely was finished before Anode practically buried her face in Lug’s valve, lapping at it eagerly. Lug bit back a cry and place a shaky servo over Anode’s helm. Anode was going maybe a little too fast, not taking nearly as much time teasing at the rim of the valve like she usually did, but instead going straight for the points that she knew would unravel Lug. She sucked hard at one node, then another, dipped her glossa deep in and then immediately withdrew to go back to the outside, sucking at another node and remaining fixated on it when Lug let out a ragged gasp.

“S-slow down, sweetspark, I can’t-” Lug whined, the arm propping her up slipping and throwing her back flat against the table. Her second hand reached to grab at Anode’s helm, desperately trying to find something solid enough to use as a handle on the situation. A moan passed through her vocalizer before she could stop it, back arching up, it was too soon, but there was no way to stop the sensation.

Lug overloaded, and Anode didn’t even slow down. She moved lower to lap up every last bit of fluid, did a double-check with her optics, and immediately went right back to the over-sensitive node, one servo dipping into Lug’s valve with practiced ease. Lug spat static from her vocalizer as her frame revolted against the quickness of Anode’s practiced glossa, which was already too much to handle again, threatening a second overload a mere minute after the first one.

“Anode,” begged Lug at the precipice of a second overload, “Slo-” but the syllable caught in her mouth as escaped as a loud “ohh” as Anode ignored this and had Lug overloading yet again, red hands scrambling for something to grip onto as Anode repeated herself again, barely pausing long enough to slurp up all the juices before going right back to the nodes she knew would push Lug over again. 

And again. And again.

Half an hour later, Lug laid on the table, dazed. Anode took the liberty of manually pushing her panel back in place, cleaning the last of the fluid from off her servos as she did so. Transfluid was not a meal, no replacement for real energon, but Lug was right, a large dose of it could be enough. Of course, it meant that Lug was now way lower on energy than before, a fact Anode had not quite realized in her hungry state. She set about the temple again, determined to put the juice to good use.

Six hours later, Lug would wake from a recharge she didn’t even know she had slipped into to the sight of Anode in their ship, Anode’s valve bared and already dripping slightly. “Well,” she’d say, “aren’t you starving?”


End file.
